


Lioness

by Yeomanrand



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Gen, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://ineffort.livejournal.com/199061.html">Awesome Ladies Ficathon</a> prompt: <i>Burn Notice, Madeline Westen, strength comes in all forms.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lioness

She's put up with a lot over the years. She knows both her sons think she's a hypochondriac, and they'd probably both like her to quit smoking.

But she raised those two boys, both of whom have found their own way and their own ways of getting in trouble. She's not afraid to slap either of them down when they need it, despite Michael always carrying a gun. Which he thinks she doesn't know, but she's not an idiot. Never has been.

Nate invites her to move with him and his fiancee -- whatever her name is -- but she's not going anywhere. Miami is her _home_, and they're not going to take that from her.

Besides, Michael needs her more than Nate ever has; Nate will fumble along and get himself into and out of trouble, but Michael needs an anchor.

She puts Sam up and puts up with Sam because Michael asks her to, knowing the real reason Sam's there is Michael's in some sort of trouble and he's afraid for her safety, but Michael won't tell her because he can't admit it out loud and Sam won't tell her because he keeps Michael's secrets. She's not a child, she doesn't need a babysitter, but she can at least learn more about her son from Sam than she can from Michael himself.

Because they don't talk about the past. They just live with its shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://ineffort.livejournal.com/199061.html?thread=3953813#t3953813) at LiveJournal.


End file.
